This invention relates generally to intelligent electronic devices (IEDs) and more particularly to systems and methods for capturing data within IEDs.
An intelligent electronic device (IED), such as a programmable logic controller (PLC), a remote terminal unit (RTU), an electric meter, a protection relay, and a fault recorder, makes use of a memory and a microprocessor to provide increased versatility and additional functionality. The functionality includes an ability to communicate with remote computing systems, either via a direct connection, such as a modem, or via a network. The IED often includes firmware or operating software, which is built or programmed into the IED and which directs the microprocessor and other hardware to perform a plurality of desired functions of the IED. Often, the IED is installed in a place that is difficult to access, so it is desirable to be able to upgrade the IED remotely from a computer by transferring a new firmware code via a communications link, such as an Ethernet, RS-485, RS-232, modem, and/or other form of wired or wireless link.
Currently, few methods track changes made to the IED and those methods typically are inaccurate. For example, a laptop makes a first change to the IED and tracks the first change. The computer makes a second change to the IED and tracks the second change. However, the computer is unaware of the first change and the laptop is unaware of the second change.